


問答題

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	問答題

【求助】該怎麼解決男友太愛眼鏡的問題？

救命！！！我男友愛那個眼鏡愛到他現在連我們在床上做羞羞的事時都會脫口說出那個眼鏡的名字！！！

然後我有的時候就會被那個眼鏡攻擊跌落床鋪，他還會一個人帶著那副該死的眼鏡在上面哈哈大笑。

你能想像一個跟你做愛做到一半上面都是吻痕的男人突然一個不爽把你搞下床鋪之後還在那邊猖狂大笑的樣子嗎？

雖然我說男友很愛眼鏡，可是又跟戀物癖不一樣！

唉算了，看到那個問題字數限制還是先來說說男友的好吧。

男友很優秀很聰明，之前在史塔克工業任職，後面就算被老闆以理念不合的原因開除，他還是帶著自己的小隊創業成功了。（雖然後面做了些很不好的事但他已經改過自新了！

而且說話聲音溫柔低沉，低聲唱情歌的樣子真的很好看，尤其又加上那對湖綠色眼眸，專注看人的樣子又讓我一次又一次陷入愛河。

因為長期待在辦公室裡的關係肚子上有一些小肉肉，晚上抱起來特別的舒服。（真的那個手感特別棒

生活能力大概只到在我去出任務的時候他會點吳柏毅填飽自己的肚子，因為他真的不太會煮飯，但這沒關係，我會煮就可以了。（雖然當我忙的時候不能煮晚餐只能帶街角那間世界上最好吃的三明治回家時他會給我一個很臭的表情，但他還是會把三明治吃完。

生活作息雖然不是很穩定，可是只要我做蔬菜汁給他喝，他都會全數喝完。

對，基本上都是我照顧男友，但每次只要我不如意的時候他就會過來抱住我然後揉揉我的耳朵和頭髮，他身上的柑橘香會讓我情緒穩定下來，然後可能接下來就會醬醬釀釀。（哦天啊我好愛我的男友。

我阿姨對我男友的第一印象不是很好，但是在看到我們現在的樣子，和我男友帶她去逛街聊了幾次天以後，一直叫我趕快和人家結婚。

在外面旅遊的時候，男友看到適合阿姨的香水和飾品就會幫阿姨買，就算我說不用阿姨現在有的多到她的梳妝臺和盒子都擺不下了，他也會堅持要給阿姨用最好的……

好友們現在也跟他相處的很不錯，我很感謝他連我的好友們都這麼照顧。（我朋友們現在也常跟著我阿姨一起起鬨。

總之我真的完全不會想分手，但是有時候覺得男友一直提眼鏡就很煩。

例如有的時候我們一起出差，男友看到敵方的新招數就會說下次他要調整軟體然後讓眼鏡也能達到類似效果甚至更好，不然就是我們去外面旅遊的時候他看到各種美景就會說下次讓眼鏡仿一個出來這樣就不用在外面走的要死要活（我男友除了不愛運動這點其他都好），明明就是我們的約會到底為什麼可以一直扯到眼鏡？

還有晚上如果想要和他有親密的行為，也都要等到他升級完眼鏡的內建系統才可以。總之我覺得男友似乎把眼鏡當作是人生摯愛，明明我才是他的真愛！

我知道男友之前在史塔克工業研究的就是幻影相關的技術，碰上能讓幻影更像現實的系統自然會被吸引住，所以他整個精神專注在那個眼鏡跟附帶的系統我也覺得是正常的。

一開始我都可以忍受，但現在他無時無刻都在說那個眼鏡，白天說晚上也說，更誇張的是連高潮的時候喊的不是我的名字而是那個眼鏡內建系統的名稱，我真的忍不了了。

所以真的很希望有人知道除了分手之外要怎麼解決這種狀況嗎？我真的不想放掉這麼好的男友，果然人不可能什麼都是完美是嗎……

【評論區】

1F：看著看著我臉上的笑容就消失了。

2F：1F我跟你一樣，笑著笑著就哭了。

3F：我本來在外面看到那個預覽只有到被踢下床後猖狂大笑的樣子，想說這個問的人怎麼這麼慘打算進來勸他乾脆換一個男朋友，沒想到進來被閃了一臉。幹！

【管理員SW】：幹！為什麼！就這就這就這？為什麼這一天還不放過我！？為什麼我只是閒來無事上來看看，順便檢查有哪些貼文不沒有合版規，結果你給我看這個！？？

4F：這是這個月第幾次SW被閃到了？

5F：4F你小心人身安全。

【系統提示：用户520****1314被管理員SW禁言一天】

6F：哇哦，4F涼涼。

【管理員SW】等等為什麼這個人的用戶碼也能秀到我！為什麼？？？

7F：SW管理員好慘。

【管理員SR】內附系統的眼鏡……？怎麼聽起來好耳熟？

【管理員BW】因為某個人曾經戴在自己臉上和大家炫耀他的新發明。

8F：天啊，萬年不見一次的SR管理員竟然出現了！朋友們快出來看！！！

9F：還有BW管理員！女神我愛你！！！

【系統提示：用户131****520被管理員CB禁言一週】

【系統提示：用户131****520、520****1314被管理員BW解禁】

10F：那熟悉的場景會再次出現嗎？

【管理員CB】@管理員BW我不會再做這種事了，拜託把東西還我。

11F：10F會，讓我們一起可憐SW管理員。

12F：哈哈哈太好笑了，本來因為問題消失的笑容現在又因為SW管理員的遭遇再度出現了。

【管理員SW】啊啊啊你們夠了！能不能把焦點轉移回去這個問題的主人他他媽的為什麼會被自己的男朋友用有內建系統的眼鏡弄下床？

13F：你不會懂的，這是情趣。

14F：你不會懂的，這是情趣。

雖然我不懂，但我知道隊形要跟上。

15F：你不會懂的，這是情趣。

我也不懂，樓上今天要一起探討嗎？

16F：你不會懂的，這是情趣。

15F可以呀！btw我是14F。

17F：你不會懂的，這是情趣。

恭喜兩位嘉賓牽手成功（禮炮

【管理員SW】你們夠了！！！

18F：你……算了，所以到底為什麼男友要這麼搞？明明聽問題主的其他描述覺得他還蠻正常的，怎麼一碰到那個眼鏡就跟失心瘋一樣？

【管理員SW】對吧！沒有人覺得有問題嗎！？

【管理員SR】可是那個眼鏡……難道現在並不在TS手上，而是在另一個人的手上？

【管理員CB】你才知道？我以為大家早就知道那東西已經不在TS那傢伙手上，他現在跟他管家不知道去哪逛大街了，走就算了還把一堆事情留給我和BW處理，真的很煩。

【管理員BW】@管理員CB 不說話沒人當你是啞巴。

【管理員CB】@管理員BW 對不起我錯了。

19F：TS是隔壁科技區的那個大佬嗎？

20F：19F一看就知道是新來的，沒錯，他就是。

【問題主：不可以說我男朋友壞話！】

21F：哦哦，第一次有問題主敢出來反駁管理員！

22F：看起來真的很愛男友欸，等等問題主性別是男還是女啊？

23F：22F看一下問題最底下的小tag，有個標是Gay。噗主是男生，知道了嗎？

24F：我是22F，感謝告知，第一次進論壇看帖子，還有好多還在摸索的地方。

25F：不用謝，我是23F，詳細的你可以去這個地方看新手上路。

26F：所以問題主有沒有什麼想要多解釋的嗎？雖然我覺得大家應該都被狗糧塞滿臉了但是這麼特殊口味的糧我還是第一次吃所以……

27F：雖然26F的想法有點危險，但是我也想知道更多詳細內容。（比如男友還有沒有其他喪心病狂的行為

【管理員SW】不，我並不想知道，請收回你們可怕的要求。另外，我才發現這還有標Gay，又是一對該被烈火焚身的邪惡基佬情侶嗎？

【管理員SR】@管理員SW 不可以說這種話，這樣很無禮。

【管理員SW】好吧，好吧，該永遠浸泡在愛河裡面的絕世佳偶總行了吧？

28F：《SW管理員教你如何口吐芬芳》

29F：《論那些年SW管理員秒慫現場》

30F：雖然但是，我覺得與其幫SW管理員出書，不如送他書。

31F：怎麼說？

【管理員BW】怎麼說？趕快提書名或是列書單出來給我，這樣今年部門送給他的禮物就不用再花時間挑了。

32F：哇靠我也想知道30F到底想給SW管理員送什麼書XDD

33F：+1

34F：+1

35F：+11111111111

【管理員CB】總感覺會很精彩。對了，我想了想覺得我好像知道問題主是誰？

36F：是誰！？

37F：是誰是誰？

38F：快說！！！

【管理員BW】恭喜你，比SR和SW早想出來是誰。雖然我不是很懂明明條件就那麼清楚了，三明治跟眼鏡都擺在那裡了你們三個人卻一直沒有想出來是誰，

39F：我就知道女神一定知道這個問題主真身是誰！嘎哈哈接下來就看我剛剛想的有沒有猜對了！

【管理員CB】幹！我都忘記TS之前把那個眼鏡交給他了……天啊，三明治，我早該第一眼就看出來了。

40F：是多年前那個去歐洲玩了一圈弄殘了半個歐洲的人嗎？

N：嚴格說起來，並不是他弄殘半個歐洲的，是他男友干出來的事。

41F：樓上？是問題主的親友嗎？對了，@管理員BW 我私發書單給你了。

【管理員BW】收到。對啊，是他男友做的好事，不過現在也改邪歸正好多年了。@N 你也來啦？等等能進大廈一趟幫忙處理一下軟體的事情嗎？TS不在，我也不是很懂這方面的東西，拜託你了。

N：收到，我等等和M一起過去。

42F：天，是那個人嗎！？

43F：如果你猜的是那個偶爾在盪的時候會因為閃神而撞上電線桿的人，那個喜歡叼著三明治四處巡邏的人，是的你沒猜錯。

44F：我靠，我靠我靠。我雖然知道前幾年那個誰說自己有交往對象叫大家不要亂湊配對讓他對象生氣，但我真的現在才知道他是Gay。天啊那個時候樹枝跟他的配對好紅好紅，我還記得那篇全文用格魯特語寫出來的絕美文章，根本神作啊我靠。

【管理員SR】嗯？所以是那孩子嗎？

【管理員BW】@管理員SR 不然你以為還會有誰？

【管理員SW】？？？所以每次跟他一起出任務的那個人不是普通特工是他男友？

45F：喜聞樂見的「我又是最後一個知道團隊裡發生什麼事的人.jpg」，讓我們為SW管理員掬一把同情淚。

46F：太慘了。

以抽衛生紙的動作掩飾快遮不住的嘴角

【問題主：等等，所以你們都知道了我是誰了但卻只顧著笑卻不幫我？（哭臉）】

47F：這年頭還是第一次看到掉馬甲不緊張卻問沒人幫他的人。

大我其實真的很喜歡你不要討厭我

48F：大概猜測出來真實身份之後就覺得這個配對好香啊……年下&仇敵變愛人……天啊這是什麼完美本本題材？奶狗還會隨著歲月增長變成狼狗（省略五千字

【問題主：48F要出本嗎？要出本的話記得叫我！！！】

49F：這個問題的題目前面悲慘後面狂秀，底下評論區話題快速更動，從各個管理出來聊天，到現在已經變成我這個純吃瓜的路人也想要的迷本環節了嗎？

【管理員BW】我個人覺得與其問他為什麼一直喊那個眼鏡的名字，不如想一下你前陣子喝醉的時候做了什麼後面醒酒之後不記得的事。如果需要錄影帶幫助恢復記憶的話，等等記得跟著N和M一起來大廈幫忙處理軟體的事。

【問題主：好……好的，我等等就過去。】

【問題主：對了有出本記得別忘了去我的個人版叫我去買！！！】

\--貼文已被管理員BW刪除--


End file.
